Music Class In The DWMA
by meow-meow-the-unicorn
Summary: DWMA adds a music class and their assignment is to pick a song that represents there partner. when Soul is partnered with his boyfriend Kid what will he do. Bad at summary first fanfic yaoi maka bashing slight Black star bashing


I wrote this while I was supposed to be reading it took me about a week because of my short attention span. So this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. Flames will be ignored or used to melt the faces off polly pockets cause that's fun and I like fire. So yea have fun hopefully cause I cant return my beloved Soul and Kid until im through with them and if this sucks I need to know so yea.

I obviously do not own soul eater or the song used in this. So yea that's bout it.

+START+

Soul was sitting in a circle of about 15 or so kids in a small (well small for the rooms in the dwma) room with blood red walls, black squishy carpet and an array of several instruments all aligned against the far left wall yet the only one important enough to catch Souls attention was a large white, shiny piano in the corner. For some unknown reason Shinigami-sama decided that by having some art classes it would help bring misters and weapons together and help with single and with multiple people trying soul resonance. The only bright side to this awful music class was that his gorgeous raven haired boyfriend was sitting beside him leaning into the scythe lightly.

He had started dating Kid about six months prior, and this did not make Maka cough-tiny tits-cough happy. Proof to this theory came with a certain aforementioned blonde who was also in this class was glaring killer daggers at Kid. It wasn't that she was homo-phobic or anything it's just that she quote-on-quote "wanted Soul to herself". He had heard her phone call to Tsubaki, but that's all beside the point.

He was in music class at the moment and it looked like his music teacher was finally getting his un-cool, lazy, ass-ish self over to his students to give them an assignment.

"Ok class today your assignment will be to get a partner," he started and at the words Kid and Soul interlocked their hands in a silent agreement to be partners therefore receiving a glare from souls mister "Then you will find a song you think best describes your partner and either sing or play it then give us a reason as to why you feel that song fits them" he grumbled on as Soul started smiling in a way that made Kid slightly nervous.

"Why are we doing this" Maka questioned rudely?

"Because it will help us get closer if we can think about them and their personalities enough to find or make a song about them therefore creating a stronger bond with them and helping soul resonance" he answered.

Kid then proceeded to stick his tongue out in Makas direction only to get a glare that made even the death god push his face in the crook of his boyfriends neck. This action caused them to get some weird looks though considering only Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, Patti, Chrona and Stein new they were dating. About half the school had their suspicions while and the more naïve half figured they were just good friends but Soul was about to change hat with this upcoming assignment.

There teacher then practically shoved them out the door.

"Please don't embarrass me" Kid mumbled before heading in the opposite direction of the asymmetrical boy for his next class.

"As if" Soul thought to himself.

+Kids Mansion+

Soul was lying on Kids queen sized bed going through his iPod to find the perfect song for Kid while the latter had his head on Souls stomach reading a book with a title Soul couldn't pronounce even if he wanted to. "Damn he looks fucking hot" soul thought "NO! Homework remember the homework" Soul reasoned with himself.

"Wait. I got it" Soul shrieked out, but he would never admit because cool guys didn't shriek.

"Got what" Kid asked boredly.

"I know what song I'm singing for you" Soul answered.

"Which one" Kid asked wearily.

"Iz not telling" Soul teased lightly.

"Hmmpff fine be that way" Kid said poutily.

"I might tell you if you tell me which song you picked for me" Soul said back.

"Nope" Kid said for he hadn't picked a song yet.

With that the ruby eyed boy got out from under his shinigami only to straddle him. Soul then threw the nameless book in the corner.

"Please" Soul cooed placing butterfly kisses all over Kids flawless, porcelain face.

"Nope" Kid smirked before his lips were captured in a forceful kiss. The kissing lasted a few minutes before Soul licked Kids swollen bottom lip asking for entrance. Kid opened his mouth slightly accepting Souls wet appendage. There was a fierce battle for dominance which Soul easily won even though Kid sometimes complained he had no dominance but Soul could easily counter with "I'm the seme I get to be in control of my sexy little uke". But back to the topic at hand as Kid slid his hand up soul shirt to touch his sides and abs. Soul feeling his pants getting tighter as he felt a hard "object"(nudge-nudge-wink-wink) sticking into his leg he decided to stop this there.

"Kid not now" Soul said "I need go memorize the song im singing for you"

"But look what you did" Kid exclaimed pointing to the tent in the crotch of his black skinny jeans.

"Just think of taking it in the ass from Black Star" Soul laughed freely.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Kid screamed as his erection ceased to exist within seconds.

"Don't worry if he ever did that to you id castrate him" Soul said while laughing.

"You better" Kid huffed.

"You're so …CUTE" Soul practically squealed.

"Go memorize or get over here and finish what you started but just stop sitting there squealing at me" Kid said slightly aggravated at being squealed at about being "cute" simply because he did not enjoy the vile image Soul gave him.

"I will '_finish what I started'_" Soul said with finger quotations around what Kid said "tomorrow but I do need to memorize those lyrics and find an instrumental version" Soul stated "love you" he finished as he walked out the door.

"Love you to" Kid yelled as soul left to go to his own apartment.

+Next Day+

"Soouull" Kid yelled as he caught up to him and Maka

"Hey babe" Soul said which made a vein pop on Makas forehead.

"Soooo.." Kid started slyly "what song did you pick"

"You'll see" Soul replied cooly.

"Humph you're so mean to me" Kiddo pouted "you should really tell me wha-"

Souls lips cut his rant off. Soul was about to deepen the kiss when a dictionary flew into the back of his head and he heard a whispered "Maka chop".

"OW" Soul exclaimed in pain.

"Don't be such a bitch" Kid growled while rubbing his boyfriends head.

"Uhh. I'm not a bitch" Maka yelled "I just don't want to see my weapon kissing an asymmetrical freak like you".

"A-a-a-asymmetrical?" Kid whimpered with tears in his eyes "your right, I don't deserve to live. I'm trash, asymmetrical garbage" Kid ranted on.

"Not cool" Soul said pointedly at Maka.

"Humph. Pathetic" Maka grumbled as she walked to school by herself.

"Kid" Soul said hesitantly "You're not garbage, you're my cute symmetrical boyfriend" he continued "I love you now let's get to school"

Kid looked up at soul "really" he asked "do you mean it".

"Yea baby, now lets get to school" the albino smirked

They spent the rest of the walk holding hands with soul. Kids head on souls shoulder as they talked about nothing in particular.

+In front of the music room+

"Now will you tell me what song your using" Kid asked hopefully.

"Nope" Soul concluded.

"Time for our first pair to start" Their music teacher said dully.

+FINALLY Kid and Souls turn+

"Death the Kid you're up" The music teacher said with a bored expression.

"Ok" Kid said "here just play this" he said while handing the teacher a cd.

On that cd was the song "pretty fly for a white guy" by the offspring.

After bullshitting a reason why he picked said song he sat back down next to soul.

"Haha, interesting pick kiddo-kun but I think you will like mine more" Soul laughed.

"Yay, I finally get to know what song you picked" Kid cheered.

"Alright" Soul saod walking over to the piano.

He then started to sing.

I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no

You're the one who makes me happy honey  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine

I close my eyes  
And see you before me  
Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me  
A fool could see  
Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees  
I'd do anything for you

I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me

I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you  
I touch myself  
Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah

When soul was done everyone in the class was blushing and had their mouths hanging open. Yet Kid and Maka were the reddest. Kid was blushing all the way up to his ears and hiding his face while as Maka was red from anger and practically growling.

"I chose that song because all the lyrics match my feeling about Kid" Soul explained Boredly.

"That was um…Interesting" the music teacher said slightly confused.

RING DING BRING NOISE

"Well, look at that class is over" he said hurriedly.

+Outside school+

"Why, whyyyyyy" Kid moaned.

"Because I was following the assignment" Soul retorted.

"You know people are going to look at us differently now" The raven mumbled.

"Yea. But does it matter" Soul responded pushing Kid up against a wall to prove his point more so.

"No. Not here" Kid cried "ugh, your ruining my hair and-"

Kid was cut short by a large group of yaoi fan girls squealing loudly. They could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation such as "it so cute" and "do you think they would let us watch" and then one passed out from blood loss from the heavy stream of blood flowing from her nose.

"Um kid."

"yea."

"maybe we should leave."

"yea."

+Basket ball court+

"So" Liz began "Is it true you sang I touch myself to Kid in music"

"Ugg. Don't remind me" Kid said as he pushed his head in to souls shoulder.

"I'm going to take that as a yes"

"Since you're publically dating now will you tell us who's seme" Patti asked.

"Sure"

"No"

"Come on Kid what the Harm" Soul cooed but secretly just wanted everyone to know who belonged to who and in this case Kid was his.

"Fine" Kid huffed

"Alright I'm seme" Soul said proudly.

A chorus of "knew its" soon followed.

"You guys suck" Kid yelled as Soul began to drag him home.

"So do you" black Star yelled while laughing at his own joke.

As they walked away the last things they heard was a faint "Get it cause Kid sucks Soul dick".

+END+

So who likes reviews? I do! Please leave me one I promise if you do I will make sure not to kill you when I go on my next mass murder rampage!


End file.
